minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
Axel is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a large and strong human who is known to be a prankster, and is one of Jesse's best friends. He is voiced by Brian Posehn. Biography Appearance Axel is muscular and tall in appearance and has short black hair along with a unibrow. He has a 2.5 Block Build. He wears a green jacket, dark fingerless gloves, tan pants and sandals. Later, he also gains a helmet similar to Magnus the Rogue Personality Axel is portrayed to be a joker who enjoys making people laugh. Throughout the game, he acts as a source of comic relief throughout the story, making lots of sarcastic quips and short one liners. Axel is revealed to be a bit of a coward, but he is very fierce when defending his friends and will do a great deal to protect them. Axel is also revealed to be a kleptomaniac, as he tries to steal small items whenever he can. Relationships Jesse Axel is one of Jesse's best friends, and is very protective of Jesse. He always tries to help and support Jesse, and encourages him/her in all of their endeavors. Axel is also always telling Jesse to "lighten up" as he feels he/she is too serious. He is willing to save Jesse from harm, since he ran forward in the mob grinder to pull Jesse back as he/she was launched forward by the water, which would've resulted in Jesse either dieing or being gravely injured if Axel had not stepped in Olivia Axel and Olivia are often portrayed to be at odds, however, both of them never shy away from helping each other in times of need. Reuben Axel loves playing pranks on Jesse and the gang, including Reuben. However, he does like Reuben a lot, and even got him a costume to wear for EnderCon. Unlike Olivia, Axel always believed in Reuben's abilities. Axel is seen heartbroken when Reuben dies. Magnus the Rogue Axel is a huge fan of Magnus the Rogue, and sees him as his hero and mentor. He wants to be just like him, which can be seen in his attire and attitude as well. Lukas Axel didn't like Lukas thinking he's coward and got angry when he got scared. And he even suggested he leaves the hut/treehouse after they get into a fight. If Jesse chooses to save the Amulet in Episode 3 that means Lukas saves Axel & Reuben. Axel then thinks that Lukas is alright in his book. Petra Axel and Petra are presumably close friends. Axel shows concern for her safety and her health. Axel also hugs Petra if you go to Boomtown and save Petra from the Wither Storm. Items * Feathers * Elixir (determinant) * Cookie * Apple (determinant) * Minecart * TNT * Fireworks (determinant) * Cake (determinant) Quotes Trivia * Axel appears to have arachnophobia, as shown in episode 1 when he and Olivia argue on what shelter to build. * Axel is shown to continously fall onto Lukas in Episode 3- he does so four times throughout the game. * In Order Up! it is revealed Axel really loves cake. Gallery Axel Icon.png|Axel in Jesse's Hut Axel.jpeg|Axel angry at Lukas TLPYL Wither Storm Huge.png|Axel in front of the Witherstorm imageaxelminecartride.jpg|Axel in the Nether imageaxelnether.jpg|Axel in the Nether imageazelhascookies.jpg|Axel offering cookies to the Gang imageaxel.jpg|Axel in the Shelter imageaxelsitting.jpg|Axel underground Mcsm axel arrow-in-the-knee.png|Axel in front of Magnus' Tower imageaxelwittarmor.jpg|Axel wearing Armor thumb Axel in his creeper costume Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists